The Eyes of an Elf Maiden
by rocketgirlco08
Summary: Vanya is a maid in Mirkwood, no one special. She really just helps were she's needed. However, when her friend Lúthien asks for her help, her request just might be the beginning of something different for Vanya.
1. Journey

Author's note: I'm sorry if the beginning of the fan fic seems a little Mary-Sueish, first chapters normally are. Remember, this is just an intro. Elvish is in italics. I don't plan on using any long dialouge in Elvish so I won't put translations, unless someone asks me to.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Journey**

Vanya Arnatuilë was an insignificant Elf from Mirkwood. She had the typical appearance of all Elves, and she helped where ever she was needed. Right now she was serving at a meeting of the King and some of his officers.

"My son, the Prince of Mirkwood, is on his way to fight alone amongst a small number of humans. They cannot survive without our help," the King said. "I think it wise to send at least a few soldiers. Elrond in asking for any to fight."

"My Lord, I think not. Your son is a sensible elf and knows how to hadle battle better than any of us. He will be fine. Lord Elrond is sending soldiers. He is not alone. I simply think that it is wiser that we don't send any," the Kings highest commanding officer suggested.

Vanya missed the last part of the meeting, for she was called away to serve elsewhere. After her duties were over she went for dinner.

On her way back to her room she stopped to listen. Her friend, Lúthien, came out of the shadows.

"Vanya, I need your help," She said briskly. "You know about the fellowship, right?"

"Of course, who doesn't," Vanya said looking around to see if anyone was around.

"I have foreseen something, something bad," Lúthien said.

"Lúthien, you never told me that you had that gift," Vanya said shocked.

"It is not very stong, I only know little things. They just come to me sometimes, but that is not the point. The fellowship is in great danger," Lúthien said.

"Why are you telling me this. I'm just a helper," Vanya said.

"Exactly, I need your help. They don't know what Saruman's army carries with them. They have weapons that I have never seen before. They need help. Or at least warned."

"What makes you think that anyone is going to believe me. Besides, I'm sure that they can handle it. They are strong, no matter how few they are."

"No, they need a warning at least. This weapon is great. It broke the strong wall of the keep."

"But that is not possible," Vanya said. "Besides, even if I do warn them, what are they going to do about it? Besides even if I do go. I can't stop the fight, so I will end up in the middle of it"

"Vanya, please. You can fight better than me, plus, noone will notice you leave," Lúthien pleaded.

"Thank you for pointing that out. But that still brings me back to the fact that even if they are warned, they can't do anything about it," Vanya said.

"Then do it for me. It will make me feel much better if you go," she said. When Vanya finally gave in they went to pack her things.

"I took this lembas from the kitchen, Silme is waiting for you by the stream," Lúthien said refering to Vanya's horse. Vanya took her small pack and on her way to the stream she passed by the armory and collected a bow, quiver, and arrows.

When she found Silme, Lúthien was waiting for her. "I hope you don't mind doing this for me," she said. There was no turning back now. "When you reach them, I suggest you stay with them. Keep an eye out for me, please. They need more than one pair of elf eyes and ears, even if they are Legolas's."

"I will. Don't worry, Lúthien, I'll help them as much as I can," Vanya said mounting Silme. "_Namárië_."

"_Namárië_," Lúthien said stepping back.

"_Silme, noro lim_," Vanya said. Then Silme neighed and took off at a gallop. Vanya rode through the night, but rode quietly during the day. She reached Helm's Deep after several days.

As she rode out the last hill late one night, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that lay ahead of her. Thousands of Uruk Hai with torches were marching against Helm's Deep. All of a sudden there was a large boom and Vanya saw the wall fall to pieces.

Suddenly it dawned on her, she was too late.

* * *

Please review, and tell me if you like the story so far. I greatly appreciate constructive critiscims, but please, if you have complaints, don't flame, I understand simple complaints, without being shouted at. Thank you. 


	2. Many Meetings

**Chapter 2: Many Meetings**

Vanya could see the struggle going on at Helm's Deep, but she could not do anything about it. If she rode to help she might get killed, not to mention she would be coming up behind the army, and way away from protection. However, if she rode away, that would be cowardly, and Elves were not cowards.

Then Vanya remembered something that she had heard once in a meeting that she served at. There was a back entrance to Helm's Deep. A tunnel that went into the mountain. It would be used for emergencies.

Vanya rode as fast as she could in that direction. A half hour had passed before she even came close. Her elf eyes helped her see the hidden entrance. She rode up to it and tried to open it. After some pulling and shoving, and some help from Silme, she got the door open.

She mounted again and took off down the tunnel. The tunnel was dark and there was just enough space for her to ride Silme through it. A ways down the tunnel she noticed some people coming down the tunnel, and slowed.

When she reached them she realized that they were women and children escaping from Helm's Deep. 'The battle is going ill," Vanya thought afraid that she was again too late.

Vanya was just able to squeeze through the people and start off again quickly. She reached the door in just a few minutes. She realized that the door was barricaded. She banged on the door in hopes that someone would hear her and open it. This time she was lucky.

A soldier on the other side heard the banging, and, confused, moved the barricade and let her through. Vanya, not wasting anytime, barged through, Silme behind her, and showered the soldier with questions.

"What is going on? Is the battle ill? Can I help? Where is King Théoden? I had a message, but I am too late, so I am here to help in any way I can," Vanya said.

"Lady, the King in the high chamber. Through that door there," the soldier said pointing.

"_Hannon le_. _Silme, tolo,_" Vanya said running to the door, Silme following after her. Vanya ran into the room and saw the remaining soldiers preparing to ride out. King Théoden was preparing to mount his on horse, Snowmane. "King Théoden, I came to warn you of a danger that already occurred. Now, I am here to help." Vanya said walking quickly towards him.

"Maiden, who are you and where do you come from?" Théoden asked looking at her with a puzzled look.

"I come from Mirkwood, and my name is Vanya Arnatuilë," she said with a polite bow.

"Any arm in greatly accepted. Mount your horse and take up your sword; we are to ride out and meet them," King Théoden said mounting his horse.

"But my lord, I do not have a sword or dagger, just bow and arrow," Vanya said.

"Then go to a window and shoot, we ride now," King Théoden said preparing to go. The great horn of Helm rang out. "Forth Eorlingas!"

They rode past Vanya and out into the rising sun. Vanya ran up the steps and to a window. She was not the best shot, but, like every Elf, she wasn't bad. She took her bow and shot, picking her targets with care. Once her quiver was empty she had killed a fair number of Uruk-hai. Mithrandir had come with Erkenbrand, and battle was won. In the gathering afterward, Vanya was formally introduced.

"My lords, I came here to warn you of the blasting fire that the orcs brought from Orthanc, but my arrival was late. I have ridden many days from Mirkwood. My name is Vanya Arnatuilë; I am but a servant of the house. My friend foresaw the tragic happening, and bid me to come," Vanya explained to the group of tired leaders.

"Mirkwood? You are of my home?" Legolas asked. Vanya nodded. "I have never seen you there."

"I would not expect you to, few do," Vanya said. At that moment Eowyn walked in, having returned with the women and children whom had been sent for by horseback.

"My lords, what great news it is to hear of this victory. However, I do not recall your face, maiden," Eowyn said noticing Vanya.

"Yes, this is Vanya Arnatuilë of Mirkwood, she came to help the end of the battle. She came with a warning that was too late," King Théoden explained to her. "Right now, however, we shall rest. We will talk more at dinner. Meanwhile, Eowyn, see to it that she is given new clothes and a place to wash."

"Thank you, King," Vanya said looking at her battered and dirty clothes that were worn from the journey. She followed Eowyn out of the room and was taken to a small room that was obviously Eowyn's.

"I have a few dresses that might fit you, but there are not many, since we had to leave in such a rush. In the meantime, there is a bath with water behind there. The water will be cold though, as there is no means of heating it right now," Eowyn said.

"That is quite alright, and I thank you for letting me use your clothes. I would have brought some, but I left in a rush," Vanya said going behind the cloth that put up to hide the bath. Before she got in, Eowyn brought her a dress that she presumed would fit her all right. They were about the same build and height. Then Eowyn left to help clean up the keep.

Vanya got in the bath and shivered at the cold, but her body adjusted to the temperature quickly. She let her long blonde hair soak in the water, and she scrubbed herself with her hands. Once she was clean, Vanya got out and dried herself with a cloth that Eowyn left for her.

She dressed and tied her hair back. She dusted her shoes before putting them back on her feet. Then she walked out and searched for Silme, who had been brushed and fed and was now with the other horses. Silme cared for, Vanya now searched for something to help with.

As dinnertime came, Vanya went to the dinning hall, which had been prepared in a hurry and was not very formal. King Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Erkenbrand, Gimli, éomer, Gamling, and Eowyn dinned with her. Vanya sat between Eowyn and Gamling; she didn't say much because Eowyn was asking her brother all about the battle, and Gamling was talking with Erkenbrand across from him.

Later that night the group set out for Isengard. Vanya went with them for she was not weary, and she much desired to see the dark white wizard with her own eyes. Under the shadow of the evening they rode, Vanya on Silme, following the other quietly.


	3. Isengard

Authors Note: I don't own Lord of the Rings obviously. That honor belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien alone…I might diverge slightly from the book right now for the story's sake. Please forgive me if I misspell anything, and do notify me if I do. Please no flames, if you have any complaints please be sure to mention them, but in a respectful manner.

**Chapter 3**

**Isengard**

Upon reaching Isengard they met Merry and Pippin. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimili, and Gandalf were very glad to see them, but there were more important matters at hand. They met Treebeard, and spoke with Saruman shortly. Shortly after that they were eating lunch and chatting with their found friends.

Vanya just sat around and listened to the wonderful stories they told. It was amazing some of the things that they had gone through. She had heard the reports that had reached Mirkwood on the journey of the Fellowship, but this was from a completely different point of view. She laughed and gasped as Merry and Pippin told of their journey with the Uruk-hai and the Ents.

Oddly enough, it seemed that no one had realized that she was a completely new person in the group. Just out of the blue, Merry said:

"I say. You are no human; you're an elf. When did you going this humble group?"

"I traveled to help them in the battle at Helms Deep. My name is Vanya, I come from Mirkwood, the hometown of Prince Legolas here."

"Well, it is most certainly a pleasure to have made your acquaintance," Pippin said.

"It is an honor to be among such noble adventurers," Vanya said.

"Vanya, I am quite curious as to why you came to help at the battle," Gandalf said.

"Well, I was working in the main house when the news of the battle came. I heard them discussing their plans of action as I served at the table. Later on, my friend, who has the gift of foresight, told me of a great danger that came with the band of Uruk-hai, the exploding fire that destroyed the wall of the keep. My warning came too late, but I stayed to help. Now, since there is no point in my return to Mirkwood. I have decided to remain with this group if it is alright with all of you."

"No problem, whatsoever," King Théoden said.

"Hannon le," Vanya said, and the conversation returned to the stories of the battle.

Later that night, Vanya was too excited to sleep. She sat on the remains of the wall of Isengard, and looked out at Fangorn Forest. She kept thinking about all the things that she would get to do being with the Fellowship. She'd get to do a lot more than when she was at home.

She hadn't been there long when Legolas came to her.

"_Mára aurë_," He said sitting next to her.

"Good evening," Vanya replied.

"I feel awful for not knowing who you are."

"Don't, very few do. That is why my friend sent me, because my absence would hardly be noticed."

"Trust me, after this, everyone in Mirkwood will know who you are."

"_Nai_," Vanya said.

"You are a fine shot," Legolas said.

"Not nearly as good as you."

"Let's not compare."

"Your right," Vanya said standing up. "I guess I should be getting some sleep."

Vanya left Legolas sitting there. She didn't want things to get awkward. She didn't talk to him until they reached Edoras when they sat next to each other at dinner. She asked him about their journey. The events leading up to Helm's Deep. He obliged to tell her with some input from Gimili.

Vanya was most curious about their encounter with Galadriel. Vanya dreamed about meeting the beautiful elf, but she knew that she would most likely never get a chance.

Vanya became good friends with Eowyn. They got along good because they were both srong women, well, except for Vanya who was an elf, determined to prove themselves. Eowyn taught Vanya some very basic sword fighting, and Vanya improved her archery. But all good things must come to an end.

Pippin, the curious little hobbit he is, got himself into trouble, and Gandalf had to take him to Minas Tirith. After that they had to leave to gather troops.

After that Vanya spent most of her time with Legolas. Vanya had gotten past being awkward with him. Now they were good friends.

"I haven't gotten to ask you, but how are things back home?" Legolas asked her while they were camped.

"They are very well. It is as peaceful and quiet as ever."

"I miss it, and its simplicity."

"Are you serious? I couldn't wait to get out of there. It is boring from my point of view."

"Let's put it this way. You are not the prince. I'd guess that I'd find it much more enthralling then you."

"Very true."

"At least now you are headed for something greater."

"_Nai_, I hope so."

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet."

Sorry, I know it's a short chapter, but I'm confused about the next part of the book so I'll be taking some time to reread this part of the book so as to make it as accurate as possible for all of you Lord of the Rings fans.


End file.
